


Anecdotal Evidence

by OCWotchny



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Can I try and make sex aesthetic? Yes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pillow Talk, Poetic Sex Scenes, Smut, yes i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCWotchny/pseuds/OCWotchny
Summary: They all appreciate each other, in their own way. They all make sure each one feels loved, that each one feels important, that each one is just as a part of the group as the other.





	Anecdotal Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> I had a conversation with a friend and asked, "Hector, Lyn, and Eliwood definitely all three had sex, right? Yeah. They had to." Also I just love these three, they're my favorite Lords and I cry about them every night and they deserve nothing but happiness thank you for coming to my ted talk

One of Lyn’s favorite things in the world is Eliwood’s face when he sleeps. More specifically, the faces he makes when he sleeps; even more specific than  _ that _ , the faces she causes him to make herself. Silky, green hair spills down her shoulders and her breasts when she rises up to look at him in the middle of the night, and the ends of a few of her longer locks tickle his nose where it isn’t hidden by a fluffy pillow. He stirs slightly with a low moan, and she giggles while grabbing her hair and brushing it across his face manually to try and stir him some more.

“ _ Lyndis… _ ” He groans, burying his face further into the bed. “Can you mind yourself? I’m  _ tired _ .” An audible huff of annoyance sounds out afterwards, followed almost immediately by a light snore. Lyn snorts, and falls back onto her own pillow with a  _ ‘whump’ _ . Her hair, long as the Sacaean horizon, still manages to find its way into Eliwood’s personal space, and the man rolls over with a gruffy complaint before tugging the comforter over his head to avoid any further molestation. Lyn follows his movement, and settles with tracing patterns along his back to pass the time. If it bothers him, he doesn’t say, and she defaults to writing her name along the contours of his skin over and over again.  _ Lyn, Lyn, Lyn, Lyndis… _

“I still can’t believe you only went one round this time,” she murmurs, pausing her tracing before going back to writing different names.  _ Lyn, Eliwood, Hector- _ “Usually you’re good for at least one more round, you know? Hector boasts that he can pull four or five out of you on a good nigh-”

“ _ He  _ **_what-?!_ ** _ ” _

The sudden shriek is so loud that Lyn can physically feel her heart leap out of her chest, and she’s quick to clamp a hand over his mouth. “Quiet! You needn’t scream like some Pheraen mistress; he only talks about it whenever it’s just us, like we are now.  _ Honestly,  _ Eliwood!”

Feathers thoroughly ruffled enough to keep him awake for what he is sure will be the rest of his days, Eliwood grumbles something under his breath before settling back down onto the bed. He glares up at the ceiling fierce enough to crack the stone, and Lyn falls after him with her head on his shoulder. She can hear his thrumming heartbeat pulsing through his veins, hard and panicked after the sudden burst of energy. 

Finally, Eliwood sighs, and brings up a hand to rake through unruly bunches of hair. He can’t tell if they’re curly or spiked tonight, as it changes as the days go by. Lyn doesn’t help this, with her passion and excitement in bed, and an evening of his hair being pulled and mussed and tugged and pushed into a pillow leaves it in a special kind of disarray that takes ages to tame the mornings after. He doesn’t complain, though; he never complains. It’s a special kind of reminder to see in the mirror when he dresses in the mornings, and never actually looks that bad, anyways. 

“It was just a long day, is all,” he says eventually, his brows relaxing into place as his expression becomes more passive. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be short with you. You were only playing fun.” His eyes fall down on her figure, and an arm comes down to wrap around her side. Lyn doesn’t say anything, but he can feel the slight shift of her head to signify that she’s listening, urging him to continue. “Bern is currently going through a crisis, and the young prince Zephiel is stirring up quite a bit of drama with his family’s affairs. With his father dead, there should be nothing standing in the way between him and the throne, but…”

“Some people can never just settle for what they are given, can they?” Lyn fills in, eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes have slipped closed, but the expressions on her face give way to how she shares Eliwood’s frustration. “Is that what the meeting was for? Do the people want to know how Lycia stands with Bern?”

Eliwood sniffs. “Well, not Lycia, but Pherae specifically. Many nobles know how we assisted them years back, and wish to know if we are going to be dragged into a civil war. It is a… Touchy subject.”

For whatever reason, Lyn finds this funny. Eliwood doesn’t question it, as he’s long since given up on trying to understand her sense of humor. Once the chuckles subside, she stretches out her legs along her side of the bed and further tucks her head under his chin. He feels her hair on his face once more, but doesn’t mind it.

“Everything is touchy for nobles it seems,” she says, lips turned upwards into a smile. “You all will hear of how one thing has fallen out of place, and scramble to put it back together. I understand that order is necessary for rule, but I still worry that half of us are neurotic.” Eliwood nods. Lyn continues. “You aren’t, though… You’re very calm. You keep an open mind, and you adapt well. It makes any councils considerably more… Bearable.”

Eliwood chuckles. “Do you tell Hector that, as well?” He asks. Lyn swats his chest, feigning offense.

“Please,” she scoffs, holding back a smile. “Hector? Calm? I’ve never known two words to have more opposite meanings,” she says, and presses a kiss to his jaw. He turns his head to meet her, and then they’re kissing, their lips are moving together and Lyn’s hands are running across his abdomen and Eliwood is  _ stirring _ , feeling himself tent the sheets below before he can even register how he hikes her leg over his hip. She’s hot and soft and wet against him, and he can’t help the soft gasp that slips past his lips when she pushes back against him. Her hips rock in slow motions and he’s almost sure he’ll be done before they get started, legs tensing and toes curling as he pushes his hips up, up,  _ up _ . Lyn’s hair falls around him and pools on the pillow below, soft and green as grassy hills and long as the Sacaean horizon. 

 

~*~

 

Eliwood is not a wild man, by any means. He doesn’t care for rash decisions, he always has a plan, and he likes to (try his very very best to) keep things calm and civil. He can appreciate anyone who  _ is _ , however, understanding that at times there can be no plan, there can only be action. There can only be  _ passion _ . 

Eliwood does not think himself a man of passion, by any means, but Hector makes him feel like one.

Hector himself is certainly nothing but, with the way he moves his body against Eliwood’s, the way he palms the soft skin of his rear and pries him open, making sure that Eliwood can  _ feel _ him every time he pushes in, every time he bottoms out. Never wanting to confuse Hector’s passion for intimacy, Eliwood always is surprised to be reminded just how much Hector likes to kiss. His lips are on his now, and he moves them in tandem with each time the firm muscle of his groin slams against Eliwood’s ass. They trail from his lips to his jaw, where he can hear the low grunts that sound out with every harsh, sharp movement.

“Hector, Hector,  _ Hector--” _ he cries, bucking his hips up and against a large, muscled torso. Hector murmurs something unintelligible but doesn’t stop, only hiking his legs further over his shoulders and moving faster,  _ harder _ .

“Fuck, Eliwood,” he groans, fisting the sheets and gritting his teeth as he feels himself grow close. Eliwood can only whine in response, desperate for the finish, anticipating the climax. “You’re beautiful,” Hector says where another man would call him strong, and with a sudden gasp Eliwood finishes, fingernails digging into the defined muscles of his friend’s back. Hector isn’t long after, grinding his hips into a red bottom until, with a low moan, he reaches his orgasm, his head tilted up with the likeness of a lion that roars to make itself known.

When Eliwood comes to, he’s having a hard trouble breathing; Hector is still draped over his figure, and his sweaty, exhausted form is quite a load to keep pressing down on his chest. Eliwood pushes him off with a grunt so that the man is lying on his side, still blissed out enough that it doesn’t grate his nerves. He rolls over to face the man, eyes following the sharp curve of his jaw before settling on eyes that are still closed and lips that still feel needy breaths drag in and out, in and out. 

“You always were such a baby after we would spar,” he says, reaching up to cup the side of Hector’s face so he can run his thumb along the soft skin covering the bone of his cheek. “Or run, or swim, or anything else… You’d go harder and longer than anyone else, and then fall with your face in the ground and whine about how exhausted you were.” He makes a noise that’s kind of like a laugh, kind of like a sigh. Hector’s panting breaths finally settle, and his lips twist into a smile. He looks a tad guilty, and if his face wasn’t already red Eliwood would think he was blushing. “Are you going to complain about how sore you are tomorrow…? Maybe we can just lie in bed all day. Then you’ll stay quiet.”

His words are harsh, but his tone is as doting and affectionate as a lover. When Hector grins again, it’s all teeth. “I guess I am pretty bad about that, aren’t I?” he says, and Eliwood rolls his eyes because he knows where this is going, he knows how Hector gets after they lie together. “Thank you for putting up with me… I know some others that would not.”

Eliwood doesn’t want to be amused, but Hector being sappy in any sort of shape or form is truly a rare sight to behold. He doesn’t want to spoil it. “Don’t thank me, Hector. I was just joking, you don’t have to feel bad.” Hector’s hand comes up to match his own, and he leans into its warm touch.

“I’m serious,” he says. “You are… More important to me than I let on. You are the only one my heart longs for, Eliwood. I should be more respectful to you to show it.”

Eliwood is silent for a second, only just managing not to lose his composure. Hector’s face is completely serious, stone-set and focused.

“... If Lyn heard you say that, she would cry.”

Hector snickers, and pushes him away by his face. Eliwood finally cracks, and breaks into a fit of giggles. “Lyn? Cry? Lyndis does not just  _ cry _ ,” he says, letting out a low laugh. Eliwood scoots closer, tangling their legs together and pressing his forehead to the man’s chest.

“You’re right,” he says. “She wouldn’t just cry- she would beat you senseless, and  _ then _ she would cry.” This gets them both to really laugh, until eventually they both are a mess in each other’s arms, laughing so hard that the entire room shakes. Somewhere in between bursts of noise, one of them closes the distance and kisses the other, until eventually the racket settles and their hands are on each other once more.

When Eliwood pulls away, his head his set carefully on Hector’s shoulder, which lets the man curl his arm up and around to run his fingers through a mess of red hair. The feeling is nice, and he almost feels himself getting drowsy. “Bah,” Hector says finally, still smiling from before. “Lyndis knows that there is a place in my heart for her, as well. But just as I enjoy my time with her, so too do I enjoy my time with you, old friend. There’s nothing like feeling as though we are the only two people in the world…”

Eliwood’s eyes crack open once more, and he can see the adoration that fills Hector’s gaze. He sees a man who has stuck by his side since day one, a friend who has been with him through and through. He sees someone he loves, and is suddenly overtaken with the need to be wild once again.

“Hector-” he says, and Hector nods as though he already understands, he already knows what Eliwood. They kiss again and Hector pulls Eliwood close, fingers reaching back to grip firm muscle and soft skin, and for the rest of the night it’s just the two of them, the only people in the world.

~*~

The rain outside is hard and loud, beating upon the walls and the windows while thunder shakes the entire castle. The violent storm had come from nowhere, whipped up in the sky as if by sorcery and every bit as fierce as such a claim would suggest. The wind roars outside, blowing gusts so strong that at times it looks as though the sharp droplets of rain are cascading from every direction at once.

Lyndis is every bit of powerful as the tempest outside, every bit as wild as the streaks of lightning that light up the dark grey sky. Though Hector has a foot on her and at least a hundred pounds, he is helpless as she towers over him and moves her hips against his. His hands rest over her breasts, calloused thumbs pressing and rubbing against her nipples while she pushes herself down onto him again, feeling him fully and completely. She has complete control as she rides him with abandon, and all of the strength and dexterity she wields on the battlefield is just as applicable now with the smooth, strong movements of her body.

“Come  _ on _ ,  _ Hector-” _ She calls, and all Hector can do is nod, moving up and pushing into her again and again while she squeezes around him. His head tilts back and his eyes squeeze shut as he lets out a guttural groan, unable to contain the noises that spill out from how  _ warm _ and  _ wet _ and  _ tight _ she is. 

He knows her body by now, can see the signs that she’s as close as he is, and he leans up so his mouth can replace his thumb, and his hand can snake down to feel where they meet at the middle. Lyn’s moans quiet into needy breaths, and with a few more thrusts of her hips she feels a strong warmth overtake her body. It’s a beautiful sight, one Hector has seen many times before and will gladly watch many times again. The way she tightens around him when she finishes pushes him over the edge as well, and with a grunt he pulls out and bucks his hips once, twice, before coming to a jerky stop as he spills out over himself.

Neither one of them are able to speak for quite some time afterwards, though to be expected it is Hector who breaks the silence. He shifts Lyn so that she is safely tucked underneath his arm, and she curls up into his side with a pleased hum. 

“Truly a woman as wild as the plains she hails from,” he says, and she reaches up to flick his ear with a snort. He can feel her smiling against his ribs, however. She never was good at hiding a facial expression.

“I take offense to that,” she mumbles, clearly ready to fall asleep. With good reason; when they had started, the sun had been hanging high in the afternoon sky. Now, it appears as though there was never any sun at all, and the rain continues to hammer hard against the window. A large crackle of thunder shakes the room even further than it had been, though the sound is comforting in its own way. “I like to think I’ve mellowed out, if even a little…” Lyn continues on, breaking the silence once more. Hector feels a little bad, and gives her hip a little squeeze.

“You have, and you haven’t. But that isn’t a bad thing,” he reassures. “You are...Truly a woman to be held above other women. You are strong, graceful, brave… You are a kind and just leader to your people, yet also a steadfast and honorable warrior on a battlefield. You contain multitudes, Lyndis.”

Lyn hums. “Multitudes…” She repeats, liking the way the word rolls off of her tongue. “... Did Eliwood tell you to say that?” She asks, only half-serious. “Tell him I said thank you, it is very sweet of him.”

Hector lets out a noise of protest, looking at her with an incredulous expression. “Hey!” He exclaims, appalled. “I can be eloquent, too! I came up with that, myself-- and I meant it! Even if you are an absolute devil to keep a handle on…” He grumbles, and rests his head against hers. She giggles at his complaining, and presses a kiss to his skin in apology. 

“I’m serious,” he says again. “You’re… Wonderful, Lyn. I-- we-- Eliwood and I,” he coughs, and he can feel his cheeks heating up. “We’re both glad we meet you, and we’re glad you joined us. I love you. We love you.”

The smile on Lyn’s face softens, and outside, the rain slowly eases to a gentle drizzle. The temperature of the room is warm with summer heat, though she can’t bring herself to detach from Hector’s side. “I know,” she says, eyes drifting closed. “I love you both, too.”


End file.
